


Hopeless For You

by channiefanatic



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nothing explicit, Overthinking, Pining, the rest of ot8 are briefly mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiefanatic/pseuds/channiefanatic
Summary: "What, don't tell me all that fandom talk of earlier got into you" Changbin elbowed Jisung jokingly, not expecting a serious answer.And oh. How Chan wished he didn't notice it. How he wished he looked away at that moment. But he didn't. He noticed the young boy's cheeks flush red as he was mumbling incoherent sentences. And suddenly it clicked. Jisung had a thing for Minho too. Jisung, his best friend. And it shouldn't hurt this much but it did.aka the fic where Chan is hopelessly in love with Minho but also a hopeless overthinker
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Hopeless For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minchanted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchanted/gifts).



Minho enjoyed teasing his members a lot. He had always been the most carefree one, just doing whatever passed through his mind. And he loved watching the different reactions each one of them would have to his provocations. 

The one member that did make him enjoy maybe a little too much was the leader, who would get so red at his flirty moves. Minho didn’t really give it much thought, it was just thrilling, watching the usually serious leader lose his composure when he did the bare minimum like sending him a wink on stage, or making a kissy face to him when no one else was watching. Of course he still loved teasing the rest of them, but somehow provoking chan turned into his favorite thing to do. And eventually it became a habit...thinking of what move to make on chan today, anticipating what reaction he'll have.  
  
Minho couldn’t exactly pinpoint when Chan became his favorite victim, but things may have shifted when they shared a room during their tour. They were roommates at some point in the past but it has been a while since then, and they realized how much they missed each other’s company and their late night talks until they drifted off to sleep.

  
One night after an exhausting show, as Chan was waiting for Minho to get off the shower, he lied down by mistake on the dancer’s bed instead of his own. He took off his shirt and wrapped himself in a blanket. Struggling to keep his tired eyes open he felt himself drifting off until there was a bristle of movement and he felt his blanket being pulled away, making him regain his senses again. He turned around to find himself a few inches away from the younger’s face, who was looking at him intently, his hair still wet and falling slightly against his forehead.  
  
“Hyung?” Minho asked curiously, “What are you doing on my bed? Are you inviting yourself?” The man had a teasing smile on his face and Chan felt the heat rush up to his face.  
  
“Oh. I didn’t realize, wait let me get up.” His mind was still foggy and somehow, having the dancer’s piercing gaze on him didn’t help. As he was readjusting himself he felt the younger looking at his body now.  
  
“I haven’t seen it up close in a while but… you have really pretty skin Chan.” Minho blurted out and his hand reached the older’s collarbone before he could stop himself.   
  
_Huh_ _what._ _  
__  
_ Panic rushed through Chan’s mind as he pushed back Minho and flopped on his bed, mumbling a “good night” before hiding under his blanket. The younger doesn’t really know why he did that, maybe it was just in the heat of the moment but watching the older man getting red to his ears and losing his composure left him with zero regrets. _  
_ They didn’t have their usual talk that night but that didn’t stop Minho from looking at the older’s side of the room until he fell asleep.  
  
That incident made Chan more wary of Minho’s every move. And in return, the dancer seemed to enjoy it even more. Chan saw himself as someone totally able to keep his cool so he didn’t understand how shifting from being the witness of Minho’s teasing habits to being their receiver made things so difficult for him.

What was going on between the two of them however, wasn’t just playful flirting, they had always shared a special bond where they could rely on each other. Chan cherished their time spent together and he always felt that Minho cared for him in such a subtle yet spontaneous way.  
  
Sunday came by, which meant it was “Chan’s room” day and as much as the leader had a lot of work to do he couldn’t break off his promise with his fans. Curled up in his studio he was about to get ready to start his live, when a soft knock on the door interrupted him.  
  
“Channie hyung, I’m still in the practice room so I decided to do a dance live tonight, you can skip this week’s live.” It was Minho, standing by the door dressed up in his usual dance practise outfit.  
  
“What are you talking about, the fans are expecting me, I can’t let them down.” Chan said, with a confused frown on his face.  
  
“Stays will understand Chan, and that’s also why I’ll keep them occupied with my live instead” the younger said matter of factly.  
  
“I know but-”  
  
“No buts.” Minho interrupted, “You already have enough work for today, don’t think I didn’t notice how tired you were after rehearsal.” The man said as he approached closer to the desk, now only a few feet apart from each other before continuing, “Besides, I heard your conversation with the manager about the remix that had to be done today, so please focus on that and let me do my thing.”  
  
Chan didn’t find any words to respond, mouth agape with slight surprise. He scratched the back of his neck avoiding the younger’s gaze and said “You don’t have to do this you know.”  
  
“I know, but I _want_ to” and without any additional word, Minho interlaced their fingers together and looked at him with a smile on his face and Chan knew he was a goner.  
  
It was those small gestures really, those moments where Minho would be the only one to notice his discomfort, his worry or his tiredness that made Chan always have a soft spot for him. Ultimately he came to realize that it was more than just a friendship he wished for when the dancer started making bold moves on him, and maybe he had wished for more from the start, but took his sweet time to admit it to himself.  
  
Now accepting you caught feelings for your bandmate and somehow rolling with it was already a struggle, but doing so while said bandmate kept making moves on you? That sounded like setting yourself up for failure. And that’s exactly what Chan was doing. Setting himself up for failure. He never considered himself to be the jealous type before, but boy was he wrong. He found himself getting jealous over the slightest things, when Minho called Seungmin his ex-husband, when he shared his drink with Jisung too many times or even when he stuffed tissues down Hyunjin's throat. And it was far from being the end of his dilemma.  
  
The group went on a radio broadcast for an interview and Minho already made things difficult for him before the show even started. Chan got seated in the corner and before jeongin could take the seat next to him, Minho stopped him.

“I’ll take this one, you can sit next to me.”  
  
“Huh, don’t be ridiculous hyung, what difference does that make.” The maknae asked.

"Well, for a starter, I wouldn’t be able to smell chan’s cologne from far away” Minho grinned.  
  
“ _Gross_ . I don’t wanna hear more” Jeongin complained, shaking his head as he moved away.  
  
Chan wanted to bury himself alive from embarrassment because seriously, who says that so casually? What is Minho thinking? _Stop reading too much into it._ He scolded himself before his mind could wander more. But maybe a part of himself wished it meant something.  
  
Then the broadcast started, and Chan _really_ hoped he wasn’t imagining things everytime Minho looked at him endearingly when he was smiling. And suddenly Minho got engrossed in a discussion with Changbin. Looking away for too long, Chan already missed his attention on him (seriously what was he? a 7th grade?) The leader started leaning over to him, a silent plea to look back at him again and he successfully did. Minho tilted his head, his gaze back on the older, a bit too strong to handle. He was _staring at his lips_ and it took Chan a moment to register what just happened because Minho had puckered his lips just in time when Chan leaned in, leaving barely a few inches between the two of their mouths.  
_Would he have leaned in if they were alone?_ Chan mentally slapped himself at the thought and backed away shyly. There was a smirk on Minho’s face.   
  
“Hm? You can’t stand me looking somewhere else for too long can you? you big baby.” Minho said, watching with fascination as Chan’s face turned red.  
  
The older felt his whole body heat up at the pet name. And how did Minho catch on his behavior, was he that obvious? Were they on the same page ? Or was the older boy just making a fool of himself? Was Minho just playing games with him? What was on his mind? Too many questions he wasn’t ready to get their answers yet.

\--------------

It had been a while since the members had a day off and they were all lazing around in the dorm, so chan decided to call everyone for an afternoon movie. A plan which most of the time ended up with everyone ignoring the movie and just picking fights with one another or talking about the most random subjects. Chan however, enjoyed those times, as long as everyone was having fun.  
  
“So, what movie are we going for this time?” Changbin asked as he snuggled comfortably close to Seungmin.  
  
“Train to Busan!” Jisung shouted as he entered the living room.  
  
“We already watched that Jisung” Hyunjin rolled his eyes dramatically  
  
“I was thinking of letting our maknae decide again” Chan sheepishly grinned  
  
Chaos already erupted as everyone was trying to convince Jeongin to pick their choice. Chan was watching fondly until he heard a soft voice calling for him. “Channie, you coming?” Minho was patting the empty space next to him on the couch, a subtle smirk on his face.

_God help me._

He really should have expected it, that the moment he sat down, he wasn’t going to pay any attention to the movie at all. And he was right. Could you really blame him when a gorgeous man he had been thinking a bit too much about kept venturing his hand over his thighs nonchalantly and stealing glances at him the whole time?  
  
The room felt hotter than it was and as everyone screamed about whatever scene was happening, Chan found himself gasping for a totally different reason as minho’s hand was now dangerously close to his crotch. He gave him a little squeeze as he breathed out close to his ear. “You okay there?” it wasn’t louder than a whisper, but the raspy voice sent shivers down his body and made his head spin.

“Minho, n-not here” He managed to choke out.

“Oh? so somewhere else is fine? Getting brave here I see.” Minho whispered smugly.

Chan was glaring at him, or rather _trying to_ because he knew he wouldn’t be taken seriously when his flushing pink cheeks were betraying him.  
  
The rest of the movie ended somewhat peacefully but it wasn’t like Chan would remember a thing from it. The after movie talk however got heated as they were switching from one subject to another.  
  
“The way the character was bringing up his friend in every discussion reminded me of how Jisung talks about Minho all the time” Hyunjin chuckled teasingly.

“I know right!” Jeongin exclaimed before continuing, “To think that he even answered minho-hyung instead of himself when he was asked who’s the most handsome member.”  
  
“I was just saying what I thought, what’s wrong with that” Jisung shot back defensively.  
  
Minho’s attention had shifted fully onto Jisung’s words now and Chan felt his stomach churn with emotions he was unable to decipher.  
  
“You did what now?” The dancer asked with a mocking tone.

“Come on hyung not you too!” Jisung whined.

“Aww so cute it’s really like stays always say, you two are everyone’s favorite couple” Felix beamed, with a huge grin on his face.  
A chorus of cheers and jokes followed but Chan zoned out and didn’t participate much in the conversation, something that rarely occurred. He wanted the night to get over so he could just go to bed

\--------------

It was once again a busy night for 3racha as they were brainstorming in their studio what concept to go for during the next comeback. After some bickering they seemed to finally agree to go for the car racers idea.

"I was thinking of how much this concept would suit Minho actually!" Jisung blurted out, a bit louder than usual. 

"I mean yeah, It would fit us all really well, what's with Minho specifically?" Changbin asked, raising up an eyebrow inquiringly.

"Just a thought you know" Jisung replied, his voice considerably lower now. 

"What, don't tell me all that fandom talk of earlier got into you" Changbin elbowed him jokingly, not expecting a serious answer. 

And oh. How Chan wished he didn't notice it. How he wished he looked away at that moment. But he didn't. He noticed the young boy's cheeks flush red as he was mumbling incoherent sentences. 

And suddenly it clicked. Jisung had a thing for Minho too. Jisung, his best friend. And it shouldn't hurt this much but it did. 

\--------------

“You’re executing it the right way but maybe try to make the movements of your legs more subtle it would look better” Minho was giving directives to Changbin for a certain part of the choreo as the rest of the members were practicing some of their own solo parts.  
Through the mirror he could feel someone watching him and he didn’t really turn around to check as he already knew who it was. Instead, he accentuated his moves while demonstrating and threw in some unnecessary body rolls.  
  
“Hello earth to our genius leader” Chan was so focused on watching Minho doing his demonstration he didn’t hear Jisung calling for him. He snapped out of it to shoot a glare at the younger boy before asking “What is it?”

“I was just wondering if you could help me with that hand move after the chorus.”  
  
Before Chan had the occasion to agree he noticed that Minho caught Jisung’s attention too as the boy didn’t even try to hide that he was looking.  
  
“Minho, Can you help Jisung instead ? I’ll take care of Changbin” The dancer raised his eyebrow questioningly but agreed nonetheless. As he walked past the leader he whispered, “Too bad I thought you would have a better view with the other part of the choreo.”

He expected the other to get flustered knowing what he meant, or to have a similar reaction, but what he didn’t expect was to find him with an unreadable expression, as if he was restraining himself from something.

Despite his weird attitude, Minho didn’t dwell on it much. That was until the said weird behavior started becoming more frequent as time passed. Somehow Chan started rejecting Minho’s bold moves and somehow Jisung’s presence started getting in the way except it was never Jisung who initiated it but Chan himself.

\--------------

"Chan? Can we talk for a moment?"

The leader was sitting on the couch, now avoiding the younger’s gaze as he stepped inside to call for him, but he nodded nonetheless and let himself be led to his room. The door closed behind them and the dancer sighed before sitting down on the bed, then made a sign with his hands, gesturing at the older man to sit next to him. 

Minho was frustrated, he ruffled his hair with his hand, as he looked into the older's eyes and said, "I don't get you Chan. I thought I may have read the signs wrong at first, then I was pretty sure I didn’t when I saw the way you react --” He hesitated before continuing, “But… lately something is off."

"What do you mean.." Chan responded carefully, pretending that he was clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about.” Minho said insistingly, “One minute you act jealous over me flirting with the others and the next you're pushing jisung to make a move on me? It doesn't make sense and I'm lost, why do you-" 

"I like what we currently have." Chan interrupted him abruptly before he could finish. "I don't want it to change, I like.. our friendship the way it is. Something else would just ruin it" 

"frien..friendship?" Minho scoffed. "Please tell me you didn't mean what you just said" 

Silence from the other as he just looked down biting his lips. 

"huh.. so you're serious. Okay. I guess we won't change anything then. If that's what you want" 

_You don't want that. Tell him_. The voice echoes in his head as he responded calmly, "Yeah. that's what I want." 

Silence fills the room as Minho doesn't say anything more. He kept staring at the older's eyes as if waiting for him to say "it's a prank!" but it was painfully not. 

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity, he got up and walked away. 

_Stop him._ The same voice screamed inside Chan, but he ignored it again. "This is for the best." he kept repeating to himself, as if trying to convince himself of those words. His responsibilities as a leader, Jisung's feeling, and his own fears made it seem impossible for Chan to allow himself to fall. And Minho deserved better, maybe Chan was too much of a mess for Minho to handle anyway. 

Minho didn’t bother Chan anymore, which technically was what Chan asked him to do, and he thought it would help really, except now he’s constantly thinking about him because he misses him. He knew he had to control his feelings though, and a glance at Jisung’s fond smile while talking about his favorite hyung was enough to get his resolution back.  
  
Another thing he should have expected too was Minho getting closer to Jisung. Not just figuratively speaking but _physically_ closer, getting a bit too touchy sometimes right in front of him. 

“Hyung, you’re always touching my butt on stage lately! what’s with that?” He heard Jisung complaining while they were backstage after a rehearsal and as he was working on his laptop in the corner.  
  
“Why not ? Don’t act like you don’t enjoy it.” Minho shot back at him.  
  
“I mean.. well you never did that before!” Jisung said softly.  
  
“Maybe my interests have changed then.” Minho sighed.

Chan could feel the younger’s gaze on him from the corner of his eyes as he finished his sentence and he didn’t trust himself to look at him without breaking his facade so he lowered his head to the screen, ignoring his loudly beating heart. 

\--------------

The group had a break of a few days and the members decided to go back to their hometown, leaving Chan and Felix in the dorm. They’re used to chill together while playing games or watching tv shows. As they were on their round four of playing Uno, Felix decided to bring up a certain topic.  
  
“What’s up with you lately hyung? You seem kinda stressed and I thought at first it was because of the amount of work we had but even after that you were still restless ”  
  
Of course Felix would notice. He should have known, Felix always watches him. His initial thoughts were to brush off the topic not wanting to worry the younger boy but that never works with Felix who would just get more obstinate to get something out from him.  
  
“I don’t think it’s something you can help me with, I just need to get over it by myself” Chan decided to go with that.  
  
“I want to know though” Felix pouted. “And maybe I can find a way to help...or even if I don’t, maybe you’ll feel a bit better after letting it out instead of keeping it to yourself?”  
  
“Well… let’s say you have a thing for someone, but your best friend also does, and uh… you know they’d suit each other, how would you deal with it?”  
  
“Ohhh so we’re dealing with love drama here!” Felix was for some reason excited. “But hyung, how do you know they’d really suit each other, are you sure you’re not finding an excuse to run away from it?”  
  
“I just do, I know them well enough,” Chan said as he forced a smile.  
  
“Hmm.. But the heart wants what it wants hyung, besides you could be just jumping to conclusions, maybe it’s too early to give up? The only advice I can give you is that.. you need to be more honest with yourself” Felix suggested softly.  
  
Chan just hummed in approval as they got back into the game.

They decided to call it a day after a few more rounds and went back to their rooms. Chan laid on his bed and felt a wave of loneliness wash over as the dorm was quieter, but more specifically he missed Minho. He missed the younger’s presence, he missed his voice, he missed his touches and he couldn’t shake off Felix’s words from his mind.  
  
_Be more honest with yourself_ _  
_ _  
_ He scrolled through his contacts and clicked on the one he couldn’t get out of his mind. He watched the screen display their latest conversation for a bit too long before tying out a message with hestant hands and drifting off to sleep.  
  
\--------------  
  
_I miss you so much_  
  
To say that waking up to read his leader’s message was a surprise would be an understatement. Minho’s sleepy eyes blinked in disbelief while looking at his phone. He hadn’t expected anything from him considering how the older was building walls between them making himself more and more unattainable. But it was foolish really, how one simple text could give him back a hope he once thought he’d lost.

It took some considerable willpower from Minho to not dial his number immediately and pour his heart out. He opted for waiting till later, when he wasn’t in a jumbled state of mind anymore and called. The voice responded after a few rings.  
  
“Minho. Hey...” The voice made his heart rate escalate as he realised just how much he missed the older man.   
  
“Hey you.” Minho breathed out. “Do you wanna have dinner with me at _Hillstone_ ?”  
  
“.... Are you sure? Aren’t you enjoying your time with your family there ? I wouldn’t want to ruin your break you know, besides if it’s about the text I sent-”  
  
“Chan.” Minho interrupted the older who was speaking too fast, visibly panicking. “I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t want to.” He continued.  
  
“Right. Uhm yeah. See you at 9?“  
  
“Sure.” The younger smiled as he hung up, seemingly content with the outcome.

  
The Hillstone was a pretty fancy restaurant, and as Chan stepped in he noticed how the majority of the customers were couples, which didn’t help calm his racing heart considering he’s been wondering whether this was considered a date on his way here. 

After a lot of contemplation, Chan decided to wear something simple to not come off too strong, going with a plain black silk shirt and black pants. He hoped it was not either overdressed or underdressed compared to his bandmate.

He realized he was here a bit too early and sat on his seat, fidgeting. He started playing with his fork until the younger man arrived, and _God he was stunning._

Minho had styled his hair beautifully, a few loose strands falling into his eyes and wearing a plaid shirt over his black tee and pants. His fingers were adorned with rings and the first thought that came to Chan’s mind was M _inho actually made an effort to look good for this. To look good for me._ His cheeks flushed pink at his own thoughts first then at the gorgeous man in front of him who was devouring him with his eyes. 

They enjoyed their time together. The mood felt different from any outings they ever had in the past. Different in the best way possible with intimate gazes and playful grins filling the air and Chan found himself wishing for the night to never end.  
  
“Was this a date?” Chan blurted out and immediately bit his lips as if realizing what he just said. The younger chuckled while looking at him endearingly.  
  
“I don’t know, you tell me Chan, did you want it to be a date?” Minho asked, and there was a slight waver in his usually confident tone.  
  
“Uhm, y-yeah” He trailed off, embarrassed and unable to look at the younger’s eyes.  
  
“Then it’s settled, you got your answer” Minho was smiling so bright Chan wanted to kiss him but held himself from it and just smiled back instead.  
  
Upon coming back home, Chan felt guilty. He had spent one of the best nights of his life yet a part of him still felt like he was doing something bad behind his friend’s back.

After the break was over, they got back to their usual routines, except Chan wasn’t really sure what attitude to take with Minho. Sometimes he allowed himself to reciprocate, and sometimes he ended up chickening out when Jisung was near them, too scared to hurt his feelings. He knew it couldn’t last this way, he had to sort things out with Jisung. But Minho hadn’t done anything about it either. He wasn’t sure whether the dancer was aware of the younger’s feelings or not, maybe it was all too obvious for him because he had been in his shoes or maybe his feelings for the dancer were making him overthink. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to find out the answer yet.  
  


Today was quiet. All the members had different individual plans of going somewhere after work. Chan suggested to Jisung to work with him on his solo song later but the boy declined. “Not today.” He said hastily. “I have an important meetup later I can’t miss.” He looked embarrassed for some reason but didn’t seem like he wanted to say more so Chan didn’t push on and just accepted to delay it.

The night came as Chan finished working on the production of some new tracks and left to the studio to head back home. He knew there was probably no one back at the dorm yet so he took the longer route, enjoyed the gentle breeze of the night and the moon’s dim light.

His phone rang and he checked to see multiple notifications from their group chat. He opened the chat to see numerous pictures getting sent from Jisung. Pictures of him and Minho. At the Namsan Tower. In a corner that was pretty famous for couples.  
  
_“I have an important meetup later I can’t miss.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Oh._ _  
_ _  
_ Maybe he got his answer before he even wanted to. Minho didn’t like him back, he had Jisung. He felt a pit in his stomach as he looked at the pictures again.

“I hope you guys had fun :)"

He typed out quickly, fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, and muted his phone to put it back in his pocket. He didn’t want to think. He needed something, anything to get the pictures out of his mind. He felt _so stupid_ for having hope _._ Of course Minho wouldn’t like him, Of course Jisung suited him the best. He was just a hopeless romantic falling for the wrong person. He should have continued pushing them together like he did before, he shouldn’t have allowed himself to fall more. Now he was just left with more pain to deal with.  
  
He opened his phone again to look at the time, and found 4 missed calls from Minho.

I _don’t need your sympathy._

Chan found himself craving some alcohol to take his mind off things. He dragged his feet to the closest bar that was safe for him and bought himself a few drinks. Honestly he knew it was probably a bad idea because by the time he’ll be back to the dorm, the kids will definitely question him. But right now he didn’t care, he just needed it. 

His sobriety long thrown away now, the man let out the tears he was holding on for the past hour. He dropped his head on the table, ruffling his own hair from frustration, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The man was _not_ up for any social interaction for the night. He groaned hoping whoever that was would get it and leave him be but an all too familiar voice was calling for him instead.  
  
“Chan!" The voice called out frantically, "For god's sake, would you please look at me?”  
  
The man looked up and met eyes with the gorgeous man he fell in love with. The man who wasn’t his but someone else’s. And he was partially to blame for it.  
Minho’s hair was messy as he rushed out to look for Chan when the older wasn’t responding to his calls. He knew the man got the wrong idea when he saw the last text he sent. And he knew he had to do something about it immediately. He wasn’t going to let him slip away again, he wasn’t going to sit back and watch as Chan build new walls between them again.  
  
The younger’s words didn’t seem to reach Chan, his mind still foggy and wandering somewhere else, until Minho cupped his face with his two hands and rested his forehead against his, their breath mingling together as he whispered.  
  
“Channie, look at me. I know what you’re thinking but you have to hear me out before deciding what happened on your own. Let’s go somewhere else and talk yeah?”  
  
The older shook his head, still teary eyed and tried to free himself from the younger to respond, “Talk? So I can hear you explain why you chose him? So you can comfort me and tell me how we can still be friends? I don’t want any of that Minho just leave me-”  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, the dancer crushed his lips against his own. He planned to say more but the softness he felt against his mouth had silenced all his thoughts. All he could breathe was Minho, all he could smell was Minho, he invaded all his senses. It was merely a few seconds but it was already addictive, and before he could taste more of it the younger backed away slightly, now looking straight into his eyes.  
  
“I didn’t want our first kiss to be with any of us drunk but you’re leaving me with no choice, idiot. Christopher Bang you’re the one I’m hopelessly in love with. Now let’s continue this somewhere else.” Minho said, ruffling up his hair in frustration.  
  
The younger led them out of the bar, making their way now to a close motel. Upon seeing Chan’s panicked face, Minho squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled at him before saying, “Don’t worry, I just don’t want the kids to disturb us while we’re talking, I won’t do anything you’re not ready for yet.”  
  
Chan felt a pang in his heart, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of how sweet Minho was being with him, or because he actually wanted something to happen, or both.

They entered the room Minho rented for the night and the younger started explaining slowly how he was out with his friends, how after they parted away he met Jisung on his way back in that area, how Jisung was excited from the date he just had with someone he had a crush on for a long time and he wanted to share the details to his hyung, how he took a memorial picture because the whole day was a precious memory for him. He finished his rant while looking at Chan with a soft smile.  
  
“You know I’m a bit hurt you’d think I would play with both of you at the same time” He added, the smile not leaving his face.  
  
Chan was pretty embarrassed at how fast he had jumped into conclusions, He was about to apologize as he stared at the dancer whose attention never shifted.  
  
“I love you” he blurted out instead, and instantly hid his face with his sweater paws from embarrassment. The younger chuckled endearingly, amused by his lover’s habit of hiding his face.  
  
“I know dummy,” Minho said as he approached his face closer and removed the hands blocking his way. “Cute.” He whispered, looking at the older’s red cheeks.  
  
Chan’s heart was beating out loud and he felt his whole body raising in temperature under the younger’s gaze and his hands still gripped. He stared at Minho deeply, trying to convey the emotions he couldn’t articulate out loud.  
  
“Don’t look at me like that Channie, or I won’t be able to resist you." Minho groaned.  
  
“You don’t have to resist” The older breathed out and watched as Minho’s eyes got darker, filled with lust. He leaned in closer and bit his neck, making the older let out a loud whine. He adjusted himself to get on top of him, blocking his body with his thighs on each side and dived down again to kiss the older, more passionately this time, venturing his tongue inside and resting his hands on his chest, as the older moaned softly for more. He bit his lower lips before pulling away to catch his breath, and much to Chan’s dismay he freed him from his grip and laid down next to him instead.  
  
“Let’s leave it at this for now, yeah? I don’t want you to have regrets tomorrow when you’re fully sober again.” Minho said softly, running his fingers through the older’s hair.

Chan wanted to protest and say that he was sober enough, not getting enough of Minho but he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince him, and maybe his sleepy eyes decided for him otherwise so leaned in the soft touch of the younger’s hand and let himself drift off to sleep.

Waking up in a foreign bed alone with a headache sent Chan slightly in panic, and he rushed to check up his phone trying to recollect the memories of yesterday. The last messages on the group chat were a bunch of “congrats” which left Chan wondering for a moment if making out with Minho wasn’t just the fruit of his imagination and it was a random stranger he made out with instead, but a soft knock on the door snapped him out of it as it was _thankfully_ Minho himself who stepped in.  
  
“Morning sleepy head, I got you breakfast” He said “You better not tell me you forgot about everything yesterday, You don’t get to hear some words that easily everyday.” He grinned as he sat down next to him to give him the bread he just bought.  
  
“I didn’t! my head just hurts a bit” Chan whined.  
  
“You have only yourself to blame for that Channie, ...or should I call you boyfriend now?” Minho teased with a wide grin.  
  
“Boyfriend has a nice ring to it, I like it” He responded bashfully “We should probably tell the kids when we get back huh.”  
  
“Don’t worry, I took care of it. You should check your messages, they’re all congratulating us, Seungmin said he got tired of watching us pining over each other for so long" Minho chuckled.  
  
“Oh, those were for us..” He said, surprised.  
  
“Baby you never backread do you?” Minho chuckled as he leaned in for a soft peck on the older’s lips.  
  
\--------------

  
“You know, I actually thought you may have a thing for Minho, part of why I took so long was because of that” Chan confessed to Jisung as they were together in the studio.

"Hyung! Just because you’re head over heels for someone doesn’t mean everyone is." The younger teased. “Minho hyung is someone I really admire and respect a lot, maybe I was confused with my feelings at some point but I quickly knew I would never be able to love him more than platonically. Besides I have someone I’m interested in.”  
  
“I see, well that’s a relief. You could have told me you had your eyes on someone! Would have spared me a lot of pointless overthinking” Chan complained.  
  
“Hyung you’re a genius when it comes to working on music but no offense you’re the last one I’d ask for advice in love matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> helloo I am back with my first proper minchan fic (and by proper I mean one that isn't just shameless smut *coughs* )
> 
> a cutie patootie once told me : "I just want the world to see your talent" so to the one who believe in my talent more than I did myself, my editor, my motivator, my adviser and basically the reason this fic exists, this one is for you @dimpleechan <3
> 
> If you're a fellow minchan trash, feel free to follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/channiefanatic) uwu 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
